We shouldn't
by amceb205
Summary: This one shot is placed in 3x08, when Hayley jumps over the balcony to help Elijah who is being attacked by the Strix. When Hayley saves Elijah they're giving each other intense sexy eyes, after which Marcel stabs Elijah in the back, but in this fic there is no Marcel and we see what would've happened if he hadn't interrupted. HAYLIJAH SMUT


_I wrote this with the song SeeSaw from Jamie xx on the background, so listen to that for the best experience!_

The dagger fell to the ground with a loud thud, together with the lifeless body of a strix vampire who Hayley just separated from his heart. After that only loud breaths were heard as Hayley and Elijah stared at each other. Elijah looked at the woman who just saved his life and glanced down to her lips.

"You're here," Elijah said softly as an inexplicable tension rested between them.

"I'm here," Hayley breathed, as her eyes now too travelled to his lips.

Elijah stepped closer to Hayley, not attempting to smother the tension between them, but only heating it up by their proximity.

"Hayley...," Elijah trailed off.

Elijah didn't need to say another word as Hayley moved forward, pressing her lips to his. Elijah paused surprised, but then reacted in kind, moving his arm around her waist to press her against him and gripping his hand in her hair. Their tongues clashed in a desperate kiss which was long overdue for them both, as hands wandered and grabbed anything they could.

When they broke apart only because they both ran out of oxygen, he looked at her with those eyes and that smile that only he could give her, and Hayley already knew that it would be a lost cause trying to stop this now. When he looked at her like that, she knew that she was the only one for him, and despite denying that fact for so long in sake of her marriage, she couldn't deny it anymore.

"We shouldn't," she breathed.

"We absolutely shouldn't," Elijah replied with swollen lips before he kissed her again. This time lifting her up as she wrapped her legs around him.

Seconds later they were in her old bedroom. He gently put her back on her feet, only to start lifting her shirt of her head. Elijah placed his lips on her throat, slowly working his way down as he unclipped her bra, letting it fall to the ground.

Hayley moaned as she enjoyed the feeling of his lips on her skin, but at the same time she started to unbutton his shirt, his jacket already discarded on their way up. Hayley bend down to sit on her knees, unbuckling his belt first before tracing his hard length teasingly as Elijah groaned softly at the contact they both ached for, for so long.

Elijah quickly took his shoes off before Hayley proceeded to unbutton his pants, unzipping it and then pushing it down along with his boxers as his length sprung free. She took it in her hand, pumping her fist around it, before taking it in her mouth, bopping her head up and down as Elijah hissed in ecstasy.

He put his finger underneath her chin to guide her up to his mouth again, before he kissed her, tasting himself on her lips. He then picked her up, spreading her on the bed. He hovered above her, undoing her of her pants and panties so that she laid completely naked before him.

He bend down, as he slid his tongue across her sensitive lips. His hand splayed across her stomach, as he made work of her clit, eliciting increasingly louder moans from Hayley. When he nearly drove Hayley to her edge, Hayley flipped them over and sat on top.

She crouched as she led his length into her warmth. As he filled her up completely, they both moaned loudly.  
She followed a slow pace up and down, enthralled by feeling his length moving slowly inside her. Her nails digging into his chest. Soft moans filled the room.

Elijah caressed her breasts as he let her take the reins. Then he sat up, burying his head into her chest, taking her nipple into his mouth.

Hayley gripped his hair, holding him against her. After making work of both her breasts, Elijah looked up and captured her lips.

When he released her lips, three words slipped from his mouth while his mind was clouded by the pleasure and with that feelings that all released at once,

"I love you," he murmured to her lips. The grip she had on his head tightened as she looked down to see those loving eyes again.

"I love you, too," she answered before kissing him again.

This time they both felt a weight that always hung on their shoulders lifted, and they both quickened their pace. Hayley moved up and down, gripping Elijah as tightly as she could, nails digging in his back as Elijah tongue made work of her throat. At some point they both hit their climax, and loud moans followed as Elijah poured himself into Hayley, who continued riding until they were both completely worn out.

Elijah laid back on the bed with Hayley in his arms. They continued kissing until Hayley rolled off of Elijah, to lay on her side, facing away from Him. At the loss of contact, Hayley wiggled back until she felt Elijah again, he wrapped his arm around her waist and gently pressed kisses on her neck.

"He left," Hayley said as she peered through the window and saw her and Jackson's bedroom, "he left because I loved you more than I could ever love him,"

Elijah lifted his head to look at her, his chocolate brown eyes searching for hers. Hayley turned her head to look back at him and kissed him after a few moments. Hayley quietly snuggled against him again, placing her hands over his on her stomach and closing her eyes.

"I would never leave you," Elijah whispered into her ear, giving her the promise of so much more than this evening. He snuggled his nose into her hair, and calmed by each others presence they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
